


With You I'm Okay

by Araciuos



Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, How Do I Tag, How do people name fics?, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sylvix Week (Fire Emblem), Sylvix Week 2020, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araciuos/pseuds/Araciuos
Summary: Sylvain overcomes his doubts for the future with the help of some special people.-Written for Sylvix Week 2020- Day 1: After the war/Future
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933129
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	With You I'm Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! First time doing this kind of thing! I hope I manage to get through each of the prompts.

It still feels surreal. Like out of a dream.

To think that during the war, he looked at his future with a sense of detachment, knowing that his father would only use him as a political piece to inflate his own ego. No room for his own happiness, much less for the people he cared about. A future tied to a woman he has no interest in, defending the cold north border of Faerghus until the day he died, passing on his duties to the child he was supposed to have. The Gautier way apparently.

But here, standing in a place that he only dreamed of, with the person he loves most. He still can’t process it.

Sylvain watches from his place by the door as Felix approaches a smiling Mercedes. He gives his usual nod of greeting and Mercedes’ smile grows wider as she turns and looks down at her side where small hands clutch at her skirt. A few words are exchanged between the two, none of which Sylvain hears over the loud thumping of his heart, and Felix crouches down, presumably to greet the child.

Deep breath. Hold in for 4, out for 4. 

Sylvain manages to walk a few steps and stops still a ways away. From this position he still can’t see what the child looks like, but he does see the tightly clasped hands release a bit as Mercedes calms the child with soothing words, before looking up at Sylvain. She reaches her hand out to pat him on the shoulder before turning her attention to the child, which Felix seems to have coerced out a tiny bit. Now only one hand remains on Mercedes’ skirt. 

Another deep breath. 

Sylvain moves to crouch down beside Felix, putting on his best friendly smile. A young girl, no older than 4 grabs Mercedes’ skirt with her free hand again when Sylvain joins them, watching him with wide eyes. Felix acknowledges his efforts to join them with a hand in his and a small smile, then turns his attention back to the girl. He says something to her but Sylvain still can’t process any sound other than his heartbeat and his own thoughts screaming unintelligible things at him.

The girl, with a bit of prodding from Mercedes finally steps out fully from behind her skirts. Proper introductions were probably made, Sylvain doesn’t know. She listens cautiously to Felix’s words, whatever he’s saying seems to be calming her down. He squeezes Felix’s hand trying to convey his gratefulness towards him keeping his cool, to which Felix squeezes back, holding his other hand out for the girl to take.

The girl -Vivian, Sylvain’s brain supplies in a moment of clarity- glances up at Mercedes then approaches the couple warily. She doesn’t take Felix’s hand, but she does let go of Mercedes to smile and wave shyly. Sylvain’s heart instantly melts, he quickly peeks at Felix, who wears a smile Sylvain has seen very few times, with increasing frequency since the war. 

His mind supplies the first time he saw that smile. Three years ago, surrounded by friends as they vowed to never leave the other, till death do us part. A smile so full of love and softness many thought Felix to be incapable of. Then again that night, as they fell against each other, whispering soft ‘I love you’s’. A smile that Sylvain hopes to see for many years more, especially with Vivian’s inclusion into their small family.

Still wary of the couple, Vivian didn’t stray far from Mercedes for the rest of the day, having known her from her orphanage. Mercedes had explained in her letter that Vivian had lost her parents in the war, leaving her with her grandmother who later died of a sickness she couldn’t shake. Compared to the other war orphans Mercedes had taken upon herself to look after, Vivian was a new addition, and according to Mercedes, ‘Perfect for you!’

Despite her attachment to Mercedes, Sylvain and Felix still manage to spend time with her, learning bits and pieces about her personality, her likes and dislikes -note to self: Do not let her anywhere near the stables- and her apparent ability to capture the attention of anyone who would cross her path with her bright smiles, accentuated by her bright eyes. Sylvain has already thought of multiple plans to scare away potential suitors in the future, and he could tell that Felix has his own plans as well, if his glare to any young child in the vicinity is anything to go by.

The evening found Vivian to be no night owl, constantly rubbing her tired eyes and trying to push dark hair out of her face with tiny fists. Mercedes excused herself taking Vivian with her to get her to bed. Their exit was quickly followed by Sylvain tackling Felix in a tight hug, burying his face in his neck to pepper him with kisses.

“Wha- Sylvain?” Felix tries to push him away, only for his efforts to be rewarded with a bite on his collarbone, eliciting a small moan. “They just left Syl, get off me!”

A mumbled ‘no’ was his only reply.

“Well, if you’re not going to stop can we at least move somewhere more comfortable?” Felix whispers into Sylvain’s ear. Immediately, Sylvain shoots up from his position and leaves the tearoom, dragging a resigned Felix behind him to the bedroom. Once there, Felix is thrown to the bed, Sylvain dropping on top of him just to hold him close. Felix sighs underneath him, and Sylvain soon feels long calloused fingers combing through his hair.

“So you like her then?” He asks, scratching his nails over Sylvain’s scalp, pulling a soft whimper from the man in question.

“Of course I do,” Sylvain exhales, leaning into Felix’s touch. He lifts his head to get a proper look at Felix, and smirks. “Y’know she reminds me of you a little bit.”

“Oh really? How?” 

“The way she didn’t like her vegetables-”

“Hey-”

“The way she scowled when-”

“Is this just going to be you listing my worst tendencies?” Felix rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“Hmm, maybe.” Sylvain laughs. “But she reminded me of you especially, when she was tired.”

“When she was...what?”

“Remember when you were little and you cried a lot?”

“Sylvain!” Felix lightly smacks Sylvain over the head.

“What? You would wipe your eyes and cry just like she did!” Sylvain laughter grows. “You still do! Remember our wedding?”

“Urgh! Why did I agree to marry you?” Felix roughly shoves Sylvain off of him, much to Sylvain’s absolute glee, his laughter growing unbelievably louder, as Felix hits him with the closest item he could grab, which unfortunately for him was a pillow. Sylvain retaliates by grabbing a pillow of his own, starting a battle that lasts for the better part of 2 minutes before Felix has Sylvain pinned beneath him.

After their laughter subsided, Felix dropped down to meet Sylvain for a kiss. 

While Sylvain once thought a happy future for himself just wasn't meant to be. Here, in the arms of the person he chose to spend his life with, the same person he is to raise a family with. Sylvain realises that maybe from now on, his future won't be so bleak.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! *runs away*


End file.
